The invention relates to a turn-tilt window, including a blind frame and a leaf, which can be tilted in relation to the blind frame about a first axis and turned about a second axis, and fittings, located between the leaf and the blind frame, for moving the leaf in relation to the blind frame, the fittings including at least one turn-tilt bearing, a rocker bearing, and a turn hinge and, preferably, a deployment device.
In the case of such windows of the prior art design, the leaf is opened and closed by way of a handle, which is connected in series to a gear—in particular a connecting rod gear, which is connected in a direct mechanical manner to the handle and acts on the locking mechanisms for disengaging and locking the leaf in a blind frame.
The locking elements of such windows and the fittings for moving the leaf, such as a rocker bearing, a pivot bearing, and the deployment device, are moved circumferentially at the window by connecting rods, which are actuated by the window grip. The connecting rod fittings may be constructed, for example, as face plate fittings. The connecting rod is fastened in a pre-fabricated manner below a face plate, which is inserted fully into a groove and are connected together by use of suitable corner guide units. These face plate fittings are mechanically relatively complicated; and, for the entire range of existing windows, a large and expensive inventory is necessary.
In the case of aluminum windows, the fact that the lock bars may be guided, as individual components, in grooves of the frame profile and may be equipped selectively with locking elements has gained acceptance. In the corner area, the individual connecting rods must also be connected to corner guides, in order to enable the locking of the window leaf in the frame struts. In this case, the supply of fittings is, in fact, less expensive, but, in contrast, the cutting to size and the machining of the lock bar requires a certain amount of financial outlay.
It is also known to open and to close windows by use of electromechanical drives. In such windows, switches are used for actuating the drives. These embodiments have also gained acceptance. However, operating these windows is often tedious and unclear.
Against this background the invention is based on the problem of further simplifying the assembly and production costs of windows having electromechanical or electromagnetic components.
The invention solves this problem by providing a turn-tilt window including a blind frame and a leaf, which can be tilted in relation to the blind frame about a first axis and turned about a second axis, and fittings, located between the leaf and the blind frame, for moving the leaf in relation to the blind frame, the fittings including at least one turn-tilt bearing, a rocker bearing, and a turn hinge and, preferably, a deployment device. An electromechanical or electromagnetic functional element, in particular a coupling element, is allocated to at least one or more of the fittings in order to move the leaf in relation to the blind frame. The functional elements is drivable in a wireless manner or by way of electric lines and is configured to couple the fittings into and out of their functional position. A control unit, which is designed at least for driving the functional elements, is provided and is coupled to the handle in a wireless manner, by an electric line, or by at least one data line.
Advantageous embodiments are described and claimed herein.
According to the above, an electromechanical or electromagnetic functional element, in particular a coupling element, is allocated to at least one or more of the fittings in order to move the leaf in relation to the blind frame. The functional elements are drivable in a wireless manner or by way of electric lines and are configured to displace the fittings into and out of their functional position in order to move the leaf in relation to the blind frame. Furthermore, there is a control unit, which is designed at least for driving the functional elements. The functional elements act as couplings, which couple and uncouple the fittings in a functional position into and out of the functional position, in which the fittings act as rotary joints. Therefore, a mechanical connection between an operating element, like a handle, and the fittings, may be dispensed with, a feature that significantly reduces the cost for producing the turn-tilt window and the need for an inventory of a variety of different components.
In the case of the turn-tilt window it is desirable to allocate one of the functional elements to at least the rocker bearing and the turn hinge. The function of the turn-tilt bearing, provided, for example, with a ball cup, is to “turn” and tilt in both window positions, but the turn-tilt bearing does not have to be put, as a rule, into its various functional positions by way of a coupling.
Preferably, a rebated area is configured between the blind frame and the leaf; and at least one or more of the electromechanical or electromagnetic locking elements is/are arranged and distributed in or on the rebated area. The electromechanical or electromagnetic locking elements bridge the rebated area and serve to lock the leaf into the blind frame in the closing position of the window. The control unit is also configured for driving the functional elements. Even a mechanical connection, like a gear—in particular a connecting rod gear—, which was provided hitherto between the handle and the locking mechanisms, may be dispensed with, a feature that has considerable cost advantages.
Furthermore, a handle, mounted on the leaf, is provided preferably as an operating mechanism. The handle has a grip piece, which can be moved—in particular can be turned—into a number of different gripping positions at the leaf, the gripping positions corresponding to the various operating positions of the leaf. Therefore, the handle has switching elements and/or sensors; and the handle is connected in a wireless manner or by way of electric lines to electromagnetic or electromechanical locking elements for the leaf and/or to the electromagnetic or electromechanical functional elements for the fittings and/or to the electromechanical drive mechanism for opening and closing the leaf. In particular, the handle is not connected to the locking elements and/or the fittings by way of any mechanical elements, like a gear; and the blind frame and the leaf are configured without any connecting rods. At the same time, the handle is employed in the conventional way for “manipulating” the window. Especially when the handle is configured now as before for opening and closing the leaf manually, the user does not have to become familiar with the handling of new operating and switching elements, even though their employment in a turn-tilt window, according to the invention, can be realized in principle (e.g. by means of a touch screen or push-button or the like).
It is also contemplated, according to an alternative embodiment, that the window has an electromechanical drive for opening and closing the leaf automatically. In this case, too, however, it is advantageous if the leaf is manipulated by means of a grip piece, as typically installed in windows. However, the combination of an electromagnetic locking of the window as well as an electromechanical or electromagnetic coupling of its fittings and a mechanical opening and closing “by hand”, especially when the leaf is turned, is preferred, especially for cost reasons.
According to another preferred embodiment, a rebated area is configured between the blind frame and the leaf; and at least one or more of the locking elements is/are disposed and distributed in or on the rebated area. The locking elements bridge the rebated area and are used to lock the leaf into the blind frame in the closing position of the window. Therefore, at least one locking element can be driven in a wireless manner or by way of electric lines, as a function of the gripping position of the handle, or some other operating mechanism and exhibits an electromagnetically or electromechanically acting closing element. Electromechanical closing elements are disclosed per se in DE 195 14 051 A1, according to which individual locking elements are provided on a door, which may be swiveled about a single axis. Furthermore, the locking elements engage in recesses of a frame, in particular a casement frame, and can be unlocked by means of electromagnets.
According to another further development of the invention, which can also be viewed independently, an electric monitoring unit for registering the gripping position of the handle is allocated to the handle. The monitoring unit is configured, for example, as a computer, which registers and transmits the position of the switching elements or the information of the sensors at the handle. The handle is connected preferably to the monitoring unit in a wireless manner or by means of an electric line. Therefore, it is possible to register and monitor the position of the handle and, thus, the position of the window directly at the window, or also in a central monitoring station of a building. The monitoring unit and the control unit may also be integrated into one unit.
An electric circuit is allocated preferably to the handle directly on the leaf. The electric circuit is disposed expediently and compactly in a grip housing, especially along the line of a rosette, or for example, at the rebated area or in a chamber or recess of the casement frame.
The leaf may be constructed without a frame. In this case, the handle is fastened on the pane. However, the leaf exhibits, preferably, a blind frame for receiving the handle.
An essential feature of the handle is that it has the grip piece, which is configured to be turned into a number of different gripping positions, which can be clearly distinguished by eye from one another, so that clearly distinguishable functional positions may also be allocated to the gripping positions. Precisely in this case the manipulation of the window is especially easy without the need for any additional operating elements, like a push-button or the like.
Otherwise, it is possible to design the handle in all possible ways, especially along the line of a loop-type grip, or a turn grip, or the like. However, it should always be provided that the grip piece can be moved, preferably swiveled, into various gripping positions.
Preferably, the leaf exhibits a casement frame. Similarly, however, the blind frame is preferably not automatically configured in a circumferential manner.
Suitable locking and functional elements are, according to an especially preferred alternative, electromechanical components.
The drive is carried out by electric lines or by a wireless connection, e.g. a radio connection.
The invention is described in detail below by means of the embodiments with reference to the drawings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.